Percy Jackson, Arrivals to the Underworld
by Sophia.E.Anderson
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that show our favourite living characters arriving in the Underworld starting wit Percy then Annabeth and ending with Nico then Thalia.
1. Percy

**Sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick so I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

Percy

"I..love...you..."I whispered smiling. I may be dying but I was happy that my last sight would be that of my wise girl.

"No..Percy. Please don't die. Don't leave without me." Annabeth said crying as she held onto my hand. I just smiled sadly as death overtook me. When I opened my eyes next all I saw was the most beautiful field I'd ever seen. I intently recognized it as the field in Elysium. I stood up looking at my surroundings in wonder.

"I see you finally made it." A voice said from behind me. I smiled because I knew that voice.

"Beckendorf." I said giving my friend a hug pushing down the feeling of guilt at seeing him. I must not of pushed it down fast enough because Beckendorf pushed me a bit.

"Stop feeling guilty." He ordered. I opened my mouth to complain but he beat me to it. "I know you're feeling guilty so don't even try to deny it. I'm fine here. No wars, no monster attacks and no annoying first year swordsman that almost take your head off when you're trying to teach them to fight." I laughed at the last one because it was true. Some of the newer demigods were almost as bad at sword fighting as I was with the bow and arrow.

"So...where's Silena?" I asked innocently. I saw Beckedorf blush making me laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" A female voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find myself looking into the face of Silena, the very person we were just taking about. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Silena." I replied as she linked hands with Beckendorf. "How's death?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. The couple in front of me both blushed furiously.

"How was life?" Silena shot back. "I heard you got a girlfriend"

"Wait. When did this happen?" Beckendorf asked before I could say anything.

"Nico told me during one of his visits. You probably just toned it out since you were working on something at the time." Silena said as if she was use to things like this happening. Then again if anyone was to know stuff like this it was Silena.

"Did you finally get together with Annabeth?" Beckendorf asked sounded amused. Thinking about Annabeth made me sad but I knew sooner or later she'd be joining me so I focused on that and not on the fact that she wasn't here with me right now.

"On my sixteenth birthday right after the war." I replied confirming that I was dating Annabeth. "When the rest of the camp found out they dumped us in the lake."

"Did they forget who your dad was or something?" Beckendorf asked laughing.

"I honestly have no idea. I believe it was one of the Stolls ideas so." I said shrugging. "You never know what goes through those two brains." Beckendorf laughed.

"So.. um.. who else is.. you know.. around?" Percy asked nervously once Beckendorfs laughter died down.

"Oh, we haven't shown you around have we?" Silena asked. She didn't wait for an answer, instead grabbing my arm and started to drag me away. "Once we get everyone together you_ have_ to tell us what's been going on. _Including_ who's with who." I looked at the entrance to Elysium,_ I'll be waiting for you._ I sent a silent promise to my wise girl before I let myself be dragged away by a certain dead daughter of Aphrodite.

The End...for now.

**There. I hope you enjoyed. Annabeth is going to be next. Opinions on the story, as long as they are worded in a nice way, and suggestions on who I should do after Annabeth and when they died are greatly appreciated. No suggesting Nico or Thalia because Nico is going to be second last and Thalia is going to be last. I am writing the story in the order they died just so you know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Annabeth

**Hey there again. Here's the second chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am not updating this story until someone suggests who I should do next. Tell me what of Ricks character you want to see next, how they died, how old they were and please remember that the order of the chapters are the order the characters arrive in the underworld. Please don't suggest Nico or Thalia because I already know when I'm going to put them in. Make sure you use well know characters in the series and not OC.**

**Disclaimer, I am female and in high school so how can I be Rick Riordan?**

Annabeth

I silently cursed myself for being stupid enough to forget to refill my container of Nectar. I looked at the deep claw mark going across my chest and sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. I could feel myself slipping into death and the pain from my wound slowly disappear. I smiled my final living smile as I realized that I was about to join my Seaweed Brain again.

I thought I knew what death was going to be like. I'm mean I've come close enough to it and have been to the Underworld a few times, but this is not what I expected. I expected lines that went on and on forever. I expected a giant three headed dog named Cerberus that liked to play catch. What I did not expect though was to wake up, sixteen again, in the middle of a field facing what could only be the body of water that surround the Isles of the Blest. What happened to the lines? What about Charon and Cerberus and being judged.

"Annabeth?" A voice whispered from behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere even if I hadn't heard it for a few years.

"Percy!" I shouted scrambling to my feet and throwing myself at him. He returned my hug after a moment. I guess I surprised him.

"What are you doing here?" Percy said when I finally let go of him. "Not that I'm not happy about it or that, but what happened?"

"I forgot to refill my Nectar container and I didn't have any Ambrosia on me." I laughed a little. "I fight in two wars and a bloody hellhound kills me. All because I forgot to refill a stupid container." A thought occurred to me. "Oh my gods! The mortals are going to have a field day when they find me! Big claw mark across my torso, a sword made out of an unknown type of bone beside me, and all those scars from years of battles." By now I was full out laughing. Percy soon joined me.

"I missed you." He said once we calmed down. "I would say I'm happy to see you except for the fact that you had to die to get here. Oh, well." With that he kissed me. Even though he's been dead for a few years his lips against mine sent the same magical feeling through me.

"That's so cute!" I voice squealed making Percy and I jump apart. I turned around to see Silena daughter of Aphrodite and Taylor a daughter of Hermes that died during the Second Titan War. "I knew you guys would be perfect for each other!"

"Silena." I said giving my old friend a hug. "Hey Taylor, is Beckendorf around? Who else is here?"

"Beckendorf is working on something with some of his half brothers in the forges not far from here. But that reunion can wait for later. You and Percy need some nice deserved time together." Silena smiled brightly. Both Percy and I, if it was possible to do while dead, blushed at Silena's words. It was funny how different Piper was from Silena but yet they both rushed into battle when needed.

"Come on Silena." Percy said making hiss eyes go wide. "Annabeth wants to go look around. Are you going to say no to someone who just died. I could show her around by myself and that can be our date." He added the last part when Silena looked like she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine." She sighed. "But only if you promise to have a proper date once Annabeth settles in." Percy beamed.

"Come on!" He said pulling me to my feet and dragging me away. That's how we spent the day, Percy showing me all the sights and people I'd know. Luke who had decided to wait a bit before he was reborn, Zoë, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and many more promise to get together with me sometime so they could catch up with what was happening in the world of the living.

"How was your day?" Percy asked as we settled back into the spot where I first appeared. Perc had informed me earlier that Hades already knew the outcome of what our judgement would be so he just sent us straight to Elysium.

"Perfect. Any day with you is perfect." I said kissing my Seaweed Brain on the lips. It didn't last long but it was still magical like any of his kisses. I cuddled in with Percy as we sat by the water. I realized, only slightly surprised, that this was one of the nicest days I'd had in awhile. Even when Percy was alive I still had monsters and enemies to worry about. I was finally at peace.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. If you didn't read the Important Note up top then please do. I would appreciate it if you looked at my other story. Please leave a comment so I know how you're liking the story. Thanks again and see you soon hopefully! :)**

**Sophia**


	3. Authors Note

**A much dreaded authors note. **

**Sorry for this and I'll try not to do it again. I've looked at the comments I've gotten so far (Thanks to the two of you who actually left a comment. I've changed the ideas a bit and that but I really appreciate your suggestions.**

**Now to the point! I'm not sure what order to do the characters in. It's either Conner, Travis then Katie or Katie first and then Travis and Conner. They will be dying in the 18 to 21 age range. Please let me know what order you want them to go in and I hope to update tomorrow if I can and if I can't then on the weekend. **

**Thanks for reading this if you did and I hope to have a new chapter for you soon. Check out my other story when you have the chance. Bye!**

**(Sorry for errors, I wrote this two minutes before I posted it so I didn't look it over.)**


	4. Conner

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. We're about to run out of hours for internet at my house so technically I'm not suppose to me on here right now, but I'm doing it for all you readers! Here's the next chapter (Please don't kill me! I'll try not to do it again! I'm to young to die!). Just so you know I got the idea of how to kill Conner from ThalicoRULZ though they had suggested to me killing Katie like that not Conner. Also because of ThalicoRULZ Katie is next then Travis. Sorry for not doing Travis then Katie then Conner but for some reason I thought you said Conner first and Travis last and by the time I realised I was already half way done the chapter. Hope all you readers enjoy. Leave a review about who you want to see after Travis. Please don't say Nico or Thalia because I already know when I'm doing them.**

**Disclaimer: I am female so I can't be Rick. Trust me, if I owned the series you'd know.**

**Conner**

I looked down at the spear going through my stomach. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ That's what I am. Stupid. A stupid dracaena attacked me on the way to my graduation and I stupidly didn't have a weapon to defeat it with. I tried my best to defend myself with a metal pole I had found in some alleyway. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

_At least I'm passed high school. _I thought to myself as I fell to my knees from blood loss. _I lived longer than I thought I would. That's always great. I wonder what kind of pranks can be played in the Underworld. Probably some awesome ones. Ugh, stupid ADHD. _I looked down at the spear in my stomach and wondered how much longer I would last_. Maybe I can make it to my school. I can just imagine the faces of my mortal peers seeing me walk in to this. Maybe I even had enough left in me to actually receive my diploma. Oh my gods I'm starting to sound like a child of Athena. _Black spots danced in my vision. _Not much longer._ I thought sadly. I knew I was going to die one day but I always thought I'd have more time to play pranks with Travis or the rest of my siblings.

Oh shit. Poor Travis. He was going to be so bummed out when he found out. Eh, Katie will help him get through it. *****_Yawn* _Was I ever getting tired. Maybe I can just lay down and take a quick nap. _*Yawn* _Let me just lay down for a few minutes. That's all I'm asking. I closed my eyes and drifted off into la la land.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes from my nap and gasped sitting up straight. Holy Hera and Hades. I was in Elysium. I actually made it! I was pretty sure that I would but with some of the pranks I pulled I wasn't positive. I had awoken right beside the gates and had a great view of Elysium.

"Hey there." A voice said from beside me. I turned the upper part of my body to the side and say someone sitting beside me. It wasn't a random somebody either. No, it was Luke, my older half brother that had betrayed the gods and all those on the side of Olympus. "Look before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I know that's not enough but it's a start and I hoping that we can catch up eventually." Luke made to get up but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"I'd like to catch up sometime soon." I said not meeting Luke's eyes.

"O-okay." Luke said sounding surprised. I don't think he thought I was going to forgive him so easily. When Luke got up this time I didn't stop him. I may be up to forgiving him but I haven't quite yet. I sat there for a moment watching the brother who betrayed me walk away. I thought about all the things he's done to my friends and me and then I thought about where I am. I am now in the Underworld. Threats on my life no longer matter so why should I hang onto the ones that were made to me when I was alive. Luke made his mistakes but so have I. Any ways, he's paid for them and want to makes things better. Why shouldn't I give him a shot?

"Luke!" I shouted coming to a decision. Luckily Luke was still within hearing distance. He turned around when he heard me call out for him. "Aren't you going to show me around?"

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for errors I haven't had the time to check it over. Please leave a review I'd really like to hear from you. Leave suggestions about who you want to see after Katie (who's next) and Travis (who's after Katie).**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Katie

**Sorry for taking do long. In the last three weeks I've only been to school for five days so a third of the time. I have homework, tests and projects to catch up on. Please leave a review telling me what you think of my story. After this chapter I will be suggesting other stories for you at the very bottom. I am doing this because my friend wants me to make a list and I thought I might as well put it here. If you want you can tell me stories you think I'd like. (Just to let you know I do not read inappropriate fanfictions.) If you suggest a story please keep it Percy Jackson related.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I am too young and female to be the author of the Percy Jackson series. **

**P.S I'm eating blue jell-o!**

I've always known that it was possible that I'd die young. Over the years I've thought of all the possible ways I could die but not once have I thought that I'd be back-stabbed, literally. I was in the greenhouse at my collage with the rest of my classmates when it happened. I was talking to Reilly, one of my half sisters, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. Several people screamed but I didn't really care about that. Instead I cared about the fact that there was a dagger going through my side. I turned around expecting to see a monster but instead my eyes landed on a face I recognized. The face of a fellow demigod. A demigod that fought on the titan's side in the second titan war. Did not see that one coming. I had thought all the enemy demigods had been hunted down and judged.

I went to reach for my own dagger when I remembered that it was in my backpack. _Dang it!_ No way was I going to let this guy go free. He could go after more demigods and I couldn't risk that. I grabbed the pen I'd been using to write down observations and stabbed it into the guys' leg. _Take that you jerk._ I thought as he dropped in pain. I stood there for a second longer before my legs finally gave out. _Shit!_ I had forgotten about the dagger in my side.

I pulled the dagger out before leaning against a box full of bags of soil. Reilly ran to my side and started to examine my wound. "Katie! Katie listen to me." Reilly said.

"How bad is it?" I asked feeling faint. I looked down at the wound. It didn't look like any major organs were injured, so I was probably fine.

"Katie." Reilly said lowering her voice. "There's dragon venom covering the blade. I… there's nothing I can do."

"No." I whispered starring into space. "It can't be. Reilly, what about Travis?" After Conner, Travis' little brother, was killed by a monster, Travis and I became really close. He's no going to take me dying well.

"I'm…. I'm sorry Katie." Reilly whispered. I looked over at the demigod that had stabbed me.

"Make sure he doesn't get away." I whispered to weak to speak any louder. "And tell…. tell Travis…. tell him that…. that I…" I slipped away before I could finish my sentence.

XxXxXxXxXx

Holy Hera! I awoke in the most beautiful fields ever. They were even better then my mom's and that was saying something. Everything was perfect and I knew that it must take a lot of hard work to keep them in such great condition. I also had a feeling that they could use the help of a daughter of Demeter to keep it in order. I couldn't wait to get started.

"Oh no!" A voice exclaimed from behind me. Turning I saw the face of Conner Stoll. "What are you doing here, Katie?" He asked quiet rudely.

"I was feeling bored so I decided a nice stroll through the underworld would be perfect." I dead panned. "Gods Conner, use your brain. That is if you have one." If he was going to be rude o me I was going to be rude back.

"Sorry, it's just that when I died I was relying on you to make sure my brother didn't do anything stupid." Conner tried to explain. I was going to make some sort of reply but someone else decided to join us.

"Conner!" Someone yelled. Looking passed Conner's shoulder I saw the traitor son of Hermes. He ran up to Conner with a huge smile on his face but it soon fell of his face when he saw me. "Katie." He greeted. I was surprised he knew my name. It's not like we really talked before he went evil. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I did before I died. I know it will be hard to forgive me but I hope that some day you'll try."

I glared at Conner's half brother with all my might. "Oh, come on Katie." Conner said. "Luke made his mistakes but he did the right thing in the end. He deserves to be forgiven. Even Percy and Annabeth have forgiven him and they have the most reasons to keep a grudge." Conner gave me a puppy dog look that looked exactly like his brothers.

"Fine." I sighed giving in to the look. "But don't expect me to forgive him right away."

"Understandable." Luke said but Conner hugged me. "Thanks." He whispered before pulling away.

"So I hear that some of our old friends are hanging around here." I said trying to change the subject.

"Come on! I'll go show you around." Conner said almost jumping with energy. I see death hasn't changed him. Conner grabbed my wrist to drag me all around the underworld so I couldn't help but take one last look at the fields. Who know how long it'd be before I'd be able to come back. Knowing Conner as I did he'd somehow get us lost and it'd be days before I'd find my way back here.

"Hey Conner, maybe you can show Katie around later. I think she'd rather check out these fields." Luke said surprising me. I didn't realize he'd notice me looking.

"Sure!" Conner said still grinning. He and Luke went to walk away before Luke turned around to face me. "Go about five meters that way," He was pointing north. "And you'll run into someone named Martha. She's in charge of the fields and will station you somewhere and explain what they do to keep the fields in order." I nodded in thanks. Maybe forgiving Luke wouldn't be that hard.

I watched as the half brothers walked away when something occurred to me. "What were you guys here? It's not like you're interested in gardening." Instead of answering the two of them bolted. Looks like I was going to have my hands full with them as well as the gardens. Sighing I walked in the direction that Luke had pointed. I prayed to the gods that I wasn't going to be affected by whatever it was they were doing.

**I hoped you enjoyed. I know it probably wasn't the best but it was all I could do in a rush. I may not update in a while because my grade 10 literacy test is coming up so I really need to focus on studying. If I have time I will try and write Travis's chapter but it may not be until the end of the month. Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Another Author Note

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I don't know if I told you but I put the story off because I had to much school work and the grade 10 literacy test, which was today, was coming up, add that to after school activities and I didn't really have time for my stories. I should be updating sometime in April. I was planning on updating before the end of the month but I regained inspiration for another one of my stories and have been working on that. If you want to check it out I will be posting it soon and doing regular updates as I working on the squeal. Sorry again, I'll see you soonish. **


	7. Travis Part One

**Sorry for taking forever to update but Travis didn't want to die! I've given up on not having OC in case you haven't noticed. It's easier to do it this way. Just so you know I'm only killing off the demigods in the series. No mortals or that except maybe Rachel. Sorry to those of you who wanted to see Grover or Nancy Bobofit, or Sally or Paul or whoever.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

**Travis**

I'd been back at camp for around a month. Was I depressed? Uh yeah. How would you feel if your little brother, the person you were suppose to always look after and protect, died only a couple of months ago? Then the girl who comforted you and helped you onto the path of healing was murdered while away at college. Not to mention all your friends are slowly dying. I have every reason to be depressed.

Today, the thirty-seventh day I've been back at camp Chiron was forcing me out on a rescue mission. I, along with three other campers were going to New Jersey to rescue two sons of Apollo and a daughter of Aphrodite. I don't know why I had to go but I decided to go along with it. Chiron had been close to the campers who have died and I knew it was getting to him.

The trip wasn't as long as I thought it would take. We didn't run into one monster the whole way up and the traffic was good. I think my dad was secretly helping us out because he felt bad about Conner's death. We quickly made our way to the apartment building that all three demigods happened to live in.

"Who- who are you guys?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked when we barged in. It was convenient that all three of them had been over at her house because they had a school project to work on together. It really saved us time.

"Doesn't matter right now. We'll explain as soon as we get back to camp." I said. I knew from personal experience that explaining took to much time and could end with someone dieing. "Just come with us. We'll contact your parents when we get there. Do you have any electronics?"

"Our parents said we weren't allowed to have any." One of Apollo's children said speaking for all of them. They followed us to the door, which surprised me. If I was in their position I wouldn't follow the strange kids that just burst into my house. If anything I'd call the police the first chance I'd get.

"Well, we'll IM them latter. For now you have to come with us. It's for your own safety." I said. I was the eldest on this quest and apparently that made me in charge. The demigods seemed to know I was serious about this being for their own good because they quickened their pace.

Five minutes later we ran into trouble. The daughter of Aphrodite was the first one to notice the approaching monsters. There was four Scythian Dracanae blocking our path. This was not going to turn out well

Ten minutes later we had only taken down two of the monsters. I smiled in triumph as I killed the third, one more to go. Just as I was about to turn around to find the last monster I fell into darkness.

* * *

**I'm ending it here :) Sorry about that but I've been having trouble with this chapter. I'll update the second part in like five months :) I'm joking about that by the way. I will be updating in the next seven days. Sorry about that but while you wait you can look up my other stories! :) Please leave other suggestions on who I should kill off next because the ones I have received I don't want to do yet. Leave a review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
